


These Blood-stained Hands

by fcllencngels



Series: Sheith Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Day 3: Fight me/love me, Death, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Relationship Problems, Sheith Week 2016, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels
Summary: Day 3: Fight me/love me





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my...second time writing from Shiro's POV? agh. It's terrible. But I write as Keith too much (side effect from roleplaying him) so, I felt like things needed a little shift. 
> 
> Sorry this was put up so late. I had school today and we all know how that is. So because of that, it's really crappy, and like, it doesn't make any sense at all when I read it. ehhhh~
> 
> But here's the fic for Day 3 of Sheith Week 2k16!

**“Keith!”**

Shiro’s voice echoed down the hallway as he watched Keith’s body fall, the glowing purple sword still embedded in his chest. The Red Paladin fell slowly, his mouth open in a silent o, before the blade was pulled out, and blood splattered out onto the floor in front of him.

The world seemed to slow down, and Shiro could see Keith turn his head, a smile on his lips, even as the blood, _too much blood,_ dripped out of his chest. His mouth opened, and Shiro’s heart stopped as he read the word on his lips, blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

_“Takashi.”_

Everything returned to their normal speed, and Shiro’s arm glowed threatening, as he plunged it into the chest of the nearest soldier. He had to get to Keith, had to stop the bleeding, he had to do something. His feet slapped against the metal floor of the ship, purple lights glowing above them as he gently scooped Keith up, gripping his boyfriend’s hand tightly. Looking at the wound, he put his hand against it, hoping that it would do something, something to help. Shiro began yelling desperately through the comms, for Lance, Pidge, Allura, _anyone._

He couldn’t think straight as Keith was dying, _Keith was dying in his arms, and he couldn’t do anything about it, and all his dumb boyfriend was doing was smiling._

* * *

 

It had been too early, too early to hear Keith and Lance’s quarreling, let alone deal with it.

“At least I can get the ladies.” The blue paladin retorted, looking towards Allura pointedly. The princess ignored him as usual, although Pidge gave him a slap in her stead.

“I’m _gay._ ” Keith shot back. “I don’t want the ladies.” He had come out to the group only a week before, earning some questions from Allura and Coran (“What is… _gay_?”), although the majority of their group had already known, seeing that they had all been at the Garrison with Keith for some amount of time.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t get the ladies.” Lance said with a shrug.

Shiro let out an annoyed sigh, drawing their attention. Looking up, he met their guilty eyes before rubbing the space between his eyebrows. For some reason, he had woken up incredibly annoyed, and it was taking all of his willpower not to direct that negative energy towards anyone in the group. But they were trying his patience, and he wasn’t sure when it would run out.

“Let’s just get along until the end of breakfast.” He managed to say, earning a nod from Hunk. Thankfully at that point, the conversation shifted, as the group began to chat about something that Katie had discovered while doing something that Shiro’s brain couldn’t possibly catch up with. Rubbing at his temples, he wondered if he could find something as simple as ibuprofen in this teched out spaceship when he caught Keith looking at him. Raising an eyebrow, the other seemed to be asking a silent question, and Shiro shrugged. He didn’t know what to say, and he didn’t _want_ to say anything.

Getting up, he put his dishes away, managing to slip away without anyone noticing.

Or so he had thought.

“Hey.” Keith said, catching up to him. He seemed calmer now, and any evidence of his bickering was wiped away as he looked up at Shiro with concern. “Are you alright? In there you looked kind of-“

“I’m fine.” Shiro said, cutting him off. He hadn’t meant to sound so harsh, and his insides twinged with regret as he looked at Keith. The other’s face was closing off, and his violet eyes were losing its brightness as he looked back at Shiro.

Suddenly, Shiro’s emotions regained its grip on him and he scowled back. How was this his fault? If Keith hadn’t wanted this to happen, then he shouldn’t have followed him out and bothered him. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he had wanted to be left alone. He tried, he tried to get a reign of his temper, but suddenly all he knew was that he was seeing red.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He spit out, running his hands through his hair. He sounded so _spiteful_ and all he could do was pretend to ignore the look on Keith’s face.

“I’m not looking at you in any way Shiro.” Keith said. His voice sounded tired, as if he didn’t have the energy to deal with Shiro, and that only grated on his nerves more.

“Yes you are. You’re giving me that look.”

“What look?”

“The one where you do the thing!”

Keith smiled at that, and Shiro was reminded on how childish he sounded, and he couldn’t take it. Leting out a frustrated sound, he stared at Keith, before words began to spill out of his mouth.

“I always, I always helped you, back at the garrison, and even now. And now you’re just _laughing_ at me, when I didn’t even do anything! Just stop, leave me alone!” Shiro erupted,

Keith froze, smile disappearing from his face. “Are…are you saying that I should be indebted to you for helping me?” Shiro didn’t reply, and that made Keith look away. Silence separated the two, and Shiro made a move to walk away, when all of the sudden, the alarms started to blare. The rest of the team rushed out of the dining room, and Allura ran to the control room, while the rest headed to their lions.

“This talk isn’t over.” Keith said before turning on his heels, running to slip on his armor and head to his hangar. Shiro stood still before Allura’s voice blasted above him.

“Shiro! Move!”

* * *

 

Keith’s chest rose and fell with shallow gasps, but he still smiled. His hand reached up to touch Shiro’s face, leaving a trail of blood. “Shiro-“ he started, making the black paladin shake his head aggressively.

“Stop, stop. Don’t talk, it’ll probably make it worse.” He said, tears brimming in his eyes. Faintly, he heard that the other paladins were on their way, to hold on, _Keith hold on-_

“Fight me, fight me all you want. Fight me, fight with me.” Keith said, “But the only thing I ever wanted was for you to love me. Because I love you Takashi.”

_I love you too._

The words burned in his throat, and he shook his head. It sounded too much like a goodbye, and he couldn’t let Keith go, he wouldn’t ever be ready to let Keith go. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt tears fall down his cheeks, reaching Keith’s fingertips.

“Don’t cry.” He heard, before feeling cool air where Keith’s hand had been. Opening his eyes, he looked with horror as Keith’s head lulled to the side.

The blood in Shiro’s veins turned to ice as he looked down at his boyfriend, the dull violet eyes staring to the side

_No, no, no, no_

“Get up Keith.” He whispered, his hand still squeezing the other’s hand. “I love you. I love you too, and you said that we would finish talking, and that we would go back to look at the stars. I love you, I love you and you can’t leave me.”

His voice cracked, and tears dripped down his face. Footsteps echoed down the hallway, and his arm turned a deadly purple before he looked up to see Lance – Lance who had only been bickering with Keith a few hours before. His face blanched as he looked from Shiro to Keith.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He muttered, before calling down the hallway. “Pidge! Hunk! Get over here _now_.”

Shiro could feel the warmth leech from Keith’s body as the other two paladins came closer, their eyes open in shock.

Keith was gone. He had died before Shiro had been able to say the words back to him.

“I love you.”

 

 


End file.
